


O' Brother

by Sanna_Black_Slytherin



Series: Letters From The Trash Compactor [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Letter, Obi-Wan grieving, Post-Revenge of the Sith, brother bonding, post-ROTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of RotS, Obi-Wan writes a letter to Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O' Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I dread to think of the company that does and what they will do to the movies.

To Anakin Skywalker, my old friend and younger brother,

Why did you do it, Anakin? Why did you turn? Was it something I had done, or something I had not done? What could I have done to prevent this? I am trying to understand, I truly am, but I do not see it. Did you think we would kill you for marrying Senator Amidala? Did you truly think us so cold-hearted?

Yes, I had my suspicions about the two of you, although I never expected there to be children to complicate the matter. I am aware of what you might say – _"Obi-Wan, you are aware of what happens when a man sleeps with a woman, aren't you?" –_ and you would say it in that amused voice of yours, the one that is partially derisive, but also partially fond of my antics.

Yet you should have known that this secret would not have prompted me – or, indeed, us as an Order – to abandon you, or threaten your family. Yes, you would probably have to choose between your family and the Order – and, as much as I know you love being a Jedi, you would have chosen your family if given that ultimatum. You always choose your family over anything else. You are, after all, not loyal to principles – such as the Order represents – but to people.

Palpatine knew that truth as well. I suspect that is how he succeeded in manipulating you. But that begs the question of why you needed to be manipulated. What caused you to suddenly shun the Jedi and seek the company of the Sith Lord? I have the sneaking suspicion that it was another of your visions, since the last time you reacted this irrationally was when you saw your mother die. Whose death did you experience? Padmé's? Your children's?

Oh blazes. I am lecturing you yet again, even though you are, for all intents and purposes, dead to me and to the universe, Anakin Skywalker. You would have given me that look that means that I really should stop talking lest you execute one of your "more exciting" maneuvers next time we fly somewhere. And I know that you would have – because you never let go of a grudge, no matter how small.

And a grudge is what I suspect Mustafar is going to be for us, or at least for you. You are going to soon resent me for putting you in a life-support suit, if you do not already. You are going to be out for my blood, and it pains me to think that way, for you have always been my sworn partner, my brother in all but blood – and family does not end in blood. You should have known that the Council always considered you a younger brother of sorts, or an annoying nephew – but then again, how could you have known? I never told you anything, I realize that mistake now. That realization has come far too late, I fear. And yet, even if I had kept you informed, you would still be resentful of the Jedi for not accepting your recklessness as bravery and granted you a mastery, skilled tactician though you might be. You were so many amazing things, you believed, and still they – we – did not give you the one thing you desired the most – excepting, perhaps, for Padmé's love.

I do not disagree that you were an amazing person, a fantastic friend, a fearless warrior, and the most talented pilot in the entire galaxy, but I think you needed to work on your attitude before you could be trusted with a mastery.

I cannot help it now, I suppose. It is all out of my control.

My only hope, my old friend, is that your children turn out to be as incredible as you used to be, back before it all fell apart. I shall make sure that your son is well-taken-care-of. I promise this on my life.

May you find peace in the Force, Anakin Skywalker.

your brother in all but blood,  
Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Reviews make my day!


End file.
